The Princess and The Queen
by redk-is-sexy
Summary: Little Emma sneaks out one night to see what the big deal is about the evil queen, only to find the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time and all it's characters do not belong to me, sadly I only get to play with them. They belong to ABC. Not Sure if I will write more on this or if it will be a one shot.

"Raise the alarm!" As the first rays of morning light came over the horizon the guards doing their early morning rounds rang the alarm bells announcing trouble within the castle. Rushing from their chambers Snow and Charming grabbed the first guard they could find.

"What is happening?" Snow demands as she grabs the guard's tunic, staring him down.

"Majesty the princess is missing, the door to her chambers was discovered open and her horse is missing from the stables. The castle is being searched as we speak, but there is no sign of her so far." The guard replies trembling in fear that a horrible fate may have befallen the most beloved princess in the realm.

At this proclamation the royal couple run to their daughter's chambers praying it is not so. That perhaps the guards had simply missed her under her blankets, but their hopes are dashed as they rush in to find the bed covers tossed to the floor alongside the princess' bed clothes. Looking at each other they silently agree to send out a search party right away, fearing that perhaps their daughter had been kidnapped.

"Send out the troops! Search high and low until you find her!" Charming bellows as he finally processes what has happened.

Mean while in the enchanted forest

Little Emma smiled as she rode her horse hard and fast, towards the castle she was told never to go near. She knew it was forbidden, but she was eight now and she figured she could make her own decisions. She wasn't afraid of some old witch like her parents. She would find the evil queen and prove she was brave enough to be a knight. Then her parents would have to let her train. It was her dream to be the greatest knight in the realm, but all her mother would tell her was that wasn't very ladylike. Squealing with glee Emma caught sight of the castle as she bounded over the last hill. She slowed her horse to a trot as she approached the village surrounding the castle and tied off her horse before venturing forth on foot. Grinning she found the servants' entrance to the castle and scurried inside, no one noticing one small child.

Once inside she wondered which way she should go to find the witch, but quickly set off figuring she would find her soon enough. Sneaking along the corridors Emma peeked into many doors. All leading to mundane rooms like the library or a dinning room. As she traveled upstairs she had a bit more luck finding bedchambers, but none contained the queen. That was until she came to a hall with the massive double doors at the end. She ran to them knowing this must be the right room. Pulling out the tiny wooden sword, her father had given her for her last birthday, Emma gathered her courage and cracked open the door. Not seeing the witch she slowly crept along until she reached an open door leading to the bedroom. Eyes widening and heart pounding Emma crept up to the bed staring at the beautiful woman sleeping there. She couldn't be a witch. She had no warts and her nose was very cute, not hook like at all.

Sensing a presence Regina slowly drifted awake ready to crush the heart of whoever dared to disturb her. Confusion quickly over came her though when she saw a small child with a tiny wooden sword staring at her in awe. Not wanting to break the moment Regina remained completely still wondering how such a child had gotten into the castle let alone all the way to her rooms. As their eyes meet Regina gasps knowing exactly who this child is. With those eyes, that face, and the unruly golden curls it could only be the princess. How had she gotten there though? Snow would never have let her wander so far, which meant she had to have escaped one castle and traveled all night to sneak in to see her. To what purpose would she come here? Why would she want to meet the evil witch her mother had no doubt warned her away from?

"You don't look like a witch!" The little child declared with a stubborn set to her jaw, looking so much like snow at the moment that if she hadn't had those golden locks it would have been like traveling back in time.

"What should a witch look like my dear?" Regina replied with a small smile ghosting over her lips, instantly amused by this tiny princess.

"Witches are ugly with hook noses and warts! You don't have any of that! You are much too pretty to be a witch!" Her lower lip poking out in a pout Emma looked around as if wondering if Regina hid the witch in her wardrobe.

"Would you like me to do some magic to prove to you I am a witch? I would rather not be ugly, but perhaps I can show you something pretty?" Smiling wider Regina waited for Emma's reply and as the small girl nodded Regina held out her hand between them making a rose appear out a burst of sparkles. Putting on a bit of extra show try to make the princess smile. Regina was unsure why she hadn't alerted the guards yet of the intruder, but wanted to see what the girl would do.

Slowly stepping forward Emma stuck out one finger gingerly poking the rose, a look of awe coming over her face as she felt a real flower right in front of her. Then she lowered her eyes as if considering this new evidence.

"My mommy says you're evil, but I don't think she knows you. You are too pretty to be evil!" Emma stated poking out her adorable little lip again. Smiling Regina thought about how to answer this demanding little princess, wondering how she could be so unlike her parents at such an early age.

"I knew your mommy a long time ago, and I have done many very bad things to her. Many people call me evil. I don't know if it is really true though. I only want to be happy." Smiling a bit sadder Regina stood using her magic to dress instantly in one of her more child friendly outfits. Looking down at the small girl Regina grabbed her hand instantly knocking her unconscious and picking her up in her arms. Smiling sadly at the tiny girl Regina could only think of how she had braved what no other dared, to try to know the Evil Queen.

Purple smoke enveloping the two, and distantly Emma's steed in the village, they disappeared only to reappear in Snow White's throne room. Walking up to the stricken looking queen Regina quickly handed the girl over.

"You may want to keep an eye on your child Snow, I don't like being woken up with a wooden sword pointed at me." With a smirk she disappeared in smoke again, leaving little Emma behind.


	2. Chapter 2

As always Once Upon a Time does not belong to me, it belongs to abc, I only play with the characters

Ten Years Later

The slashing of swords echoed through the courtyard as the sun glinted off the heavy armor that the knights were training to battle in. One moved jerkily, unused to fighting with such a heavy burden weighing her down. With a quick motion for her opponent to cease the knight broke off staggering to the side to whip off the metal helmet, revealing long blonde shimmering locks, looking almost like gold in the sunlight. Chuckling the princess motioned for the nervous servants waiting nearby to help her remove the armor. Emma had insisted on sneaking out from her lessons for the third time that week to train with the knights. Everyone in the castle knew if Queen Snow found out there would be hell to pay, but no one had ever been able to resist giving the princess anything she desired. It started when she was young with simple things like sweets or sticky buns from the kitchen, but after the princess' infamous meeting with the Evil Queen Regina all of the princess' thoughts had turned to becoming a knight. No one in the castle knew why the princess was so determined to learn such a manly skill, but if they had been able to look into her mind it would have been obvious. Ever since that fateful day the princess had been utterly in love with "her Regina", as she liked to think of her. Anytime there was news of the evil queen, the princess would run to her rooms to write down this latest information in her diary, always keeping close track of the woman of her dreams.

Smiling as the weight of the armor drops off of her shoulders Emma quickly thanks the servants before racing back inside the castle to the bath no doubt waiting for her in her rooms. Even she knew not to pusher luck too far with her loving mother. Meeting her father on the stairs he gives her a disapproving look that fools no one, as he cannot stop his eyes from showing the laughter he was holding in. He tilts his head, motioning for Emma to continue up the stairs knowing the Queen was busy elsewhere and that they were in the clear this time. Smiling Emma dashes into her room stripping off her sweaty work out clothes before slipping into the lavender scented tub with a sigh.

"So you've made it back in one piece, have you?"

Jumping, causing some of the water to cascade onto the floor Emma jerks around seeing for the first time her mother sitting by the fire, obviously lying in wait.

"Mother! I didn't see you there!" Putting on her best fake smile Emma tries to pretend that nothing is wrong, that her mother doesn't know that she has been exactly what she has been forbidden time and again.

"Don't "mother" me, we both know exactly what you have been up to" Gently push Emma's shoulders Snow turns her to face away from her so she can use the sponge to wipe away the grime covering her daughter's back "How many times do I have to tell you that this kind of behavior is unacceptable for a young lady, let alone a princess? Do you know we have less than an hour before your suitors begin showing up to compete for your hand?"

"I don't care! I don't want anything to do with any of them! Especially that Neal you keep pushing at me just because his daddy is powerful." Huffing Emma crosses her arms wondering if she should have taken the chance to run away rather than train with the knights, but when they had said they had gotten armor in her size she hadn't been able to resist for a moment.

"Emma you are eighteen, you need to be thinking about settling down. As the next Queen you are going to need a consort, and you are going to need heirs. Do you know the trouble that your father and I went through to bring you suitors you haven't turned down yet? Some had to come from other realms!" Scrubbing roughly Snow stops abruptly sighing as she see's Emma's back is clean and a light pink color rather than the gray streaks she came in with.

"I don't want to settle down though. I've told you time and again, I've never had any interest in any man, let alone wanting to bear his children!" Emma explains exasperated with the entire situation. The only person she ever wanted to spend her life with was Regina, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that, what with them being enemies and all. Slowly a grin spreads over Emma's face as she comes up with an idea that is sure to make her mother turn that particular shade of red. "If only you would allow females among the suitors, maybe then I could find someone worth talking to." Holding back a smirk Emma slowly turns to look at her mother sure that the horror spreading across her face would be highly amusing. Emma's face quickly changes to concern though as she see's her mother's face, looking as if she might actually be considering Emma's suggestion. Then her blood runs cold as she see's her mother's slight smile.

"I'll send out the invitations immediately. I hadn't considered it as our kingdom hasn't has a same sex royal pair since my great grandparents time, but it is certainly a viable option." Then with a smile that had Emma's eyes widening in fear, Snow slowly leaned in for a hug "You should have just told me you preferred women! We could have saved so much time with all those balls, where you were the only female." Smiling Snow stands and walks out of the room, no doubt planning how she would use this new information to pin down her ever wandering heir. Eyes wide in shock Emma quickly finishes scrubbing all of the grime from her skin, knowing if she wasn't ready to greet their guests when they arrived she would be in for it. Her mother intolerant of rudeness.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Later

Although her mother had agreed to invite no more men to woo Emma, she had not sent them away yet either much to Emma's annoyance. And so she was stuck at one of the most awkward balls she had ever been to. Upon the news that the princess was uninterested in men most of the suitors had packed up their bags and left. Emma smirked thinking it was probably because they were forced to come as she was forced to host this atrocity of a competition. Who called in everyone in the realm to compete for the hand of the princess these days? Apparently her mother was who, because even though she did not send the men away, she sent out an open invitation to all eligible ladies in the realm. Which had resulted in Emma standing in the middle of a ball, in one of those hideous gowns her mother loved dressing her in, being drooled over by half of the men in the realm and all of the women. Her father had even had to send some of the suitors away on the grounds they were already married, but willing to divorce for a better match, a.k.a. a richer match.

"Princess….um….princess?" Turning around Emma found a rather portly elderly gentleman was the one requesting her attention.

"Yes? Sir Gepetto?" Smiling as politely as possible Emma wondered why her parents had let the man who had built her crib stay. She thought of this man almost like an uncle or something of the sort. Just the thought of him thinking of her in any way, but the purest, made her turn slightly green.

"I was hoping for perhaps a dance? That is if you are not too tired?" Seeing the kind look on his face Emma gave a slow nod taking his hand. At least for one dance no one would be trying to grab her inappropriately. At least she hoped so!

Swirling around the dance floor Emma surveyed the suitors she had to choose from. She automatically dismissed anyone male, as she had never felt anything for their gender. Then she surveyed the women. A few were much too young, probably sent by greedy or needy parents. A few were much too old, probably widows. The few actually anywhere near her age, or at least under fifty and over sixteen, presented slim pickings as well. There was Cindy, Cinderella's daughter who had hated her for their entire childhood. There was Red, who while the most beautiful; Emma knew she would never be able to tie her down. Red was known for her wild side, and unsuitable to reign by Emma's side. Then there was Goldilocks who Emma couldn't stand, because she would burst into tears over the tiniest little thing. Her porridge being too hot or too cold, her bed being too soft or too hard, her horse being too gentle or too wild. It never ended with that girl.

It was during the last spin of the dance that Emma's eyes caught sight of someone out on the balcony. Obviously someone she had never seen before. She smiled at the thought of talking to someone she hadn't spent most of her life with. Who could this mystery woman be? As Gepetto released her, Emma waved off the group of suitors wishing for a turn around the dance floor. The Princess claimed to be light headed and walked out the doors and onto the balcony, closing the doors behind her to block off any followers. Her eyes set on this mysterious woman, in black and purple leaning against the railing, Emma slowly strolled along the balcony trailing her fingers over the railing. As she came within a few feet of her target she studied her profile. Emma was sure now she did not know this woman, although she seemed oddly familiar, in a far off dream sort of way. Her thick lashes drifted open and revealed the most amazing chocolate eyes Emma had ever seen, and yet she had a flash of memory of seeing those eyes before looking on her with amusement and kindness. Emma allowed her eyes to travel lower, catching sight of the most delicious looking pair of lips; they looked like succulent berries ripe and juicy. Her eyes continuing onward Emma blushed as she saw that the woman's dress showed off her largest assets to perfection. The mounds looking like the softest pillows one could ever have the chance to lie upon. Glancing away quickly, Emma returned her gaze to travel further. The rest of the woman's body looked finely toned, as if she did not spend all of her time lying about, like most of the spoiled princesses within the ballroom.

"Tell me my dear when you have finished gawking. I do wish to speak to you at some point." Emma's eyes widen as she realizes how long she must have been openly staring for the woman to notice. Turning red, Emma gives her companion a look of apology.

"I'm so very sorry, I am not used to seeing such beauty that I could not help myself, but to admire it." Hearing these words the mysterious woman smirks at Emma as if she knows she is beyond beautiful and cannot blame the princess for staring.

"How can you not be used to it when we've know each other for so many years? Surely you have not being so unkind as to have forgotten me, princess?" Emma's eyes widen at these words searching her mind for where she could have met the woman before, but she cannot recall ever meeting such an enchanting creature. She looks up afraid she has offended the woman only to find a mysterious smirk as if the woman is pleased to have a secret to keep from Emma.

"Well if I am so very unimportant that you have completely forgotten me, then I suppose I will be on my way" Gasping Emma reaches out a hand gently grasping the woman's elbow before she can slip away.

"Please, I know I have met you somewhere, and you are the most enchanting person I have ever met. Could you not tell me where we met, or perhaps your name?" Emma looks at the woman, her eyes begging her to take pity upon her. Smirking the woman slowly turns around before taking a step backwards away from the princess.

"We met a very long time ago princess, you are one of the very few people that has ever surprised me. Of course anyone would be surprised to wake to a wooden sword pointed at the" And with a full throated laugh the woman vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the princess to ponder her words.

"Witch!" Emma automatically called out at the vanishing act, but just as quickly it sunk in whom she had been drawn to and so Emma called out in panic, hoping to call the beautiful woman back to her "Regina!"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma slowly counted down the days until she would be free to leave the castle. After Regina had disappeared on the balcony, Snow had ushered Emma back inside to dance with almost all of the suitors who had attended, insisting that she must get to know, or get a refreshed view, of each and every one of these people who had traveled so very far just for her. It would only be polite for her to spend time with each of them making them feel appreciated for their efforts. Sighing Emma considered committing treason and strangling her mother in front of everyone, but then her father had swiftly lead her mother away giving Emma a look to behave, that it couldn't last forever. Charming had always understood his daughter much better than his wife, and tried to run interference whenever he knew Emma was reaching a breaking point. And so Emma danced the night away. Then in the days following the ball she attended luncheons, tea parties, private dinners, and strolls through the gardens.

After a fortnight of these intolerable events the Queen finally woke Emma with the most wonderful news, everyone would be leaving that day. Snow looked at her daughter in disappointment as she selected her dress for the day.

"Are you sure that you don't have the slightest interest in any of them?" Emma looked over at her giving her most obvious duh expression.

"It's all people I've know my entire life, if they haven't been my true love up until now, what makes you think they suddenly will be? And I can't believe you invited Goldilocks and Cindy! I've hated both of them my entire life!"

"Don't say hate! That is such a strong word! I know they aren't the most pleasant of girls, but plenty of marriages have started out as childhood rivals look at Derek and Odette! They hated each other as children, but they fell in love. She fell in love despite turning into a swan every time you turned around, and you don't even have any obstacles in your way, yet you still haven't found anyone!"

"Well maybe it's because I don't like the types of girls that come to these things, and you've been shoving men at me left, right, and middle! I hate balls and parties! How do you ever get to know anyone at these things?"

"If that's how you feel then how would you propose you find your true love! Trip over them while you're off playing knight! Or run into them in the woods on one of your hunting trips! If I let you have your way you'll never get married and never be able to rule! If I let you you'd just run around with a sword, gallivanting all over the realm! You are a princess Emma! Not some common born man to be allowed to run wild!"

Emma's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped feeling like her mother had just punched her in the gut. How was it that her own mother understood so little about her own child? Turning away Emma blindly grabbed some riding clothes before disappearing behind a changing screen. She quickly pulled on the clothes and walked to her door.

"I'm going riding, Give our guests my best as they leave." Not giving snow a chance to say a word she darted out the door, running down the servants stairs and out and into the stables. She saw her father standing with her horse already saddled and loaded down with supplies. Quickly she looks at him questioningly, and he gives her a gentle smile.

"I didn't think that conversation would go well. I've packed enough food and supplies for a few days and the lodge is fully stocked, so you should be good for as long as you need to stay out there. Just maybe send us a letter every couple days. You know how she worries. She'll probably be sending those damned bluebirds anyways." With a soft smile he leads the horse out into the courtyard and helps his daughter mount. Emma returns the smile, then looking out the gates replies.

"It might be a while this time. I know mom won't believe this, but I think given the chance I can find her. I only need the time to search." Looking down at the king they share a look of understanding, before he steps back and she gallops away at full speed setting out to find Regina once more. Hoping that her childhood memories would help her find the castle she had once slipped into so easily with a tiny wooden sword as her only protection.

**Okay so with finals and holiday get togethers life has gone a bit crazy, so I think the earliest I'll be able to get back to this is in the new year. I'm so sorry for the wait, but real life must come before fantasizing about our lovely Swan Queen. ~sighs~**


End file.
